Traición
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Un buen día, casi sin darse cuenta, algo en ella empieza a atraerle. No hay problema, sólo hablaran una tarde, o dos, tal vez tres. Puede que incluso se besen. Seth/Bella. Regalo de Navidad para Roses' Rain Spell.


**Disclamer:** Todo es de SMeyer y no mío. No gano nada, no plagies :D  
**Advertencia:** Es un AU de cierto modo, BD no existe.

* * *

**Traición**

—No lo entiendo —admitió Seth.

Edward lo miró con una ceja alzada, como diciendo '_Tío, es mucho más sencillo de lo que crees. Sólo debes forzar un poco eso llamado cerebro_'. Seth gruñó, adivinando los pensamientos del vampiro, cosa irónica.

—Vamos, es más complicado que esos ejercicios de matemáticas del instituto. Tú porque eres un superdotado que ha cursado el bachiller mil veces y obtuvo quinientos títulos de Universidad —aseguró, mientras bostezaba un poco, recostándose en la cama de Edward. Con los brazos detrás de la nuca—. Eso tampoco lo entiendo, cursarlo una vez ya es malo, pero hacerlo de nuevo es suicidio, en serio.

Le hubieran respondido si no fuera porque Bella acababa de entrar a la habitación, con su andar torpe –para Seth siempre sería torpe, el calificativo _elegante_ jamás sería sinónimo de Bella Swan (o Cullen) como Edward siempre le hacía creer– y la cabeza alta, besó a Edward tranquilamente, el lobo volteó la cabeza para un lado, dándoles cierto grado de privacidad.

—Hola Seth le saludo sonriente, sentándose junto a su esposo.

—Hey Bella respondió, analizándola con la mirada. Edward no pudo reprimir una carcajada que Bella no comprendió, los miró confusa.

—Definitivamente no lo entiendo confesó Seth, omitiendo la mirada de la vampiro que exigía saber qué rayos estaba sucediendo Tú, Jacob y todos esos chicos tienen un tornillo suelto.

Un '_O te callas lobito, o te lo haré ver de malas maneras_' se entendía en la mirada del vampiro, él y Seth se conocían tanto que poco eran necesarias las palabras.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Bella al ser ignorada.

—Nada cariño, Seth es extraño —La apretó contra su cuerpo y aspiró el aroma de su cabello. Seth hizo una mueca de asco.

_Amigo, hay menores presentes. No quiero ver nada de eso__ que hacen ustedes en la intimidad._

—Cállate, Seth.

Bella suspiró frustrada en los brazos de Edward, todavía sin comprender.

-o-

_Entiendes que no todo es como parece cuando la esposa__ vampiro de tu mejor amigo empieza a parecerte interesante._

-o-

—¿Está Edward? —inquirió Seth, entrando a la casa de los Cullen. Rosalie lo miró, más no dijo nada y se marcho de la habitación.

—Se fue de caza con Emmett y Jasper —respondió amablemente Bella, volteando a ver al recién llegado, arrugó un poco la nariz—. Algo de competencia y cosas de chicos.

Seth asintió, entonces se sintió fuera de lugar. Nunca había tenido mucho contacto con el resto de los Cullen, sólo podía relajarse al lado de Edward, y ahora que este no estaba, se le plantó nuevamente el bichito de la duda en su mente. Se acercó con pasos vacilantes hacia la vampiro.

—¿Qué haces, Bella?

—Leo.

—Hum... ¿qué lees?

Bella cerró el libro, sin hablar. Luego alzó su mirada color oro hacia Seth. Este se sintió cohibido, pero inmediatamente se puso a ver cada rincón de su anatomía, buscando respuestas, incluyendo claro, las pastes del cuerpo que un caballero (gracias a Dios que Seth no era uno de ellos) no debía ver. Entonces estuvo seguro de que si Bella aún pudiera sonrojarse, lo haría.

—¿Qué tanto me ves, Seth?

—Oh, nada.

—Sí, claro —Bella volvió la vista hacia su libro y Seth tuvo la certeza de que se había acabado la conversación. Cumbres Borrascosas, rezaba en color plata sobre fondo de cuero negro, Seth recordó el libro porque una vez se lo habían mandado en la escuela, se había dormido con la tercera página. '_Un poco aburrida_', pensó.

-o-

—¿Tú también brillas? —Bella lo miró, extrañada por su pregunta.

Seth había querido pasar algún tiempo con ella de repente, a Edward no le había importado demasiado. Sólo quería resolver esa pregunta que aún le taladraba en los momentos de aburrimiento.

Así que, manos a la obra, caminaba por el bosque de La Push al lado de la esposa del vampiro. Bella se había sorprendido al principio por la invitación, pero Seth le era agradable, no había tenido reparos al pasear un poco con él.

—Todos los vampiros brillan, yo me incluyo entre ellos.

—¿Podría verlo alguna vez?

—¿No te conformas con sólo ver a Edward? Bella saltó una rama que estaba en su camino, para luego agacharse con otra. Seth guardaba cada pequeño detalle de sus movimientos, para analizarlos luego. Es lo mismo, Seth, no es lo mejor del mundo.

—De todos modos, yo nunca podré brillar...

—Pero tú corazón late Bella se detuvo un momento. Al girar su cabeza también su cabello ondeó, por lo que una ráfaga de olor dulzón le pegó en su nariz. No le importó demasiado, andaba más con vampiros que con su propia manada. La próxima vez que haya sol te mostraré.

-o-

—¿Ahora si te gusta correr, eh? —Seth seguía su paso a través de los árboles del bosque, viajando hasta el claro que antes los tortolitos habían compartido.

Bella sonrió, acelerando el paso en signo de competencia. Seth no se quedaba atrás.

Ahora todo era diferente, ahora sus ojos se adaptaban a la velocidad y podía distinguir cada hoja de cada árbol, de forma de no chocarse con ninguno. Claro, no hemos de olvidar la sensación del viento en su rostro y revolviendo sus cabellos. La adrenalina, haciéndola sentir viva una vez más.

—Ahora hay varias cosas que han cambiado.

Seth se paró de repente, sentándose en medio de toda esa grama, admirando a Bella desde las sombras. Con un movimiento de cabeza, una sonrisa torcida danzando en su rostro y un '_No tengo todo el día, ¿sabes?_', la hizo avanzar.

Entonces, los ojos se le abrieron de par en par y estuvo seguro de que tendría esa expresión de los dibujos animados, con la mandíbula desencajada.

–No es la gran cosa –dice Bella con naturalidad y Seth siente que ella se ha adaptado tanto a su nueva vida que no recuerda la cara de embobada que tenía cada vez que le hablaba -o pensaba, o miraba...- a Edward. Porque vamos, aún cuando haya visto a Edward brillar antes, esto es como _woah_.

Ella se cree que no es la gran cosa cuando tiene a un millón de diamantes alrededor de toda su piel, y espera que Seth le crea, _sí claro._ Vamos, que parece un sol o una estrella, algo así. Y quiere tocarla, para ver si se siente como algo estelar, o para _sentir_ como es palpar algo estelar. Algo que no le pasó la primera ver que vio a Edward brillar.

Entonces Seth se levanta y le acaricia el rostro, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por la tez de su cara -Bella cierra los ojos un momento, disfrutando la sensación del tacto hirviendo contra su piel-, a Seth no se le va la impresión. Los soles son calientes, ¿no? Y Bella parece un sol, ¿no es cierto?

¿Entonces por qué cojones no está irradiando más calor que él mismo sino que sigue tan pálida, perfecta y helada?

Joder, nunca entendería a Bella.

-o-

_No es bueno que empieces a pasar tiempo con el que se supone es tu enemigo y menos aún, que lo disfrutes._

-o-

—Ustedes como vampiros son muy raros.

Bella soltó una carcajada, Seth observó con cuidado como su pecho se elevaba y se contraía con cada risa que salía de su boca, de esos labios color carmín. Quitó la vista del cielo azul -como pocas veces sucedía en Forks, como las pocas veces que iban al prado, aún así, como la quinta vez que lo hacían y Seth que no se acostumbraba a que ella brillaba como un puto bombillo-.

—¿Y eso por qué?

–¿Y por qué no? —Seth alzó una ceja, adoptando ese gesto tan característico de su hermana, que hizo a Bella voltear el rostro. Enumeró con los dedos—. Primero, no duermen en ataúdes –_¡ni siquiera duermen! ¿No se sienten cansados?_–. Luego, toman sangre de animales y no de personas...

—No todos somos así.

—Pero ustedes sí —Seth siguió con su discurso—. Tienen súper poderes tal como el hombre araña o superman, mucha suerte es que no salgan a _salvar el día_. Y luego, ¡brillan! Ni siquiera se incineran con el sol o le salen colmillos más grandes que mi brazo, vamos, ¡los vampiros _deben_ tener colmillos! Es algo así como obligatorio, sucede es que los ocultas en tu boca.

Bella se relame los dientes con frescura, tentando al lobo de probar que secretos ocultos podrían guardarse allí. Como si con la lengua pudiera ocultarse los colmillos, o aparecérselos (ahora le dirán que al pasar la lengua por los dientes, estos se vuelven colmillos afilados y los vampiros se convierten en bestias sanguinarias ¿no?)

—Y no me lo niegues, ustedes son extraños.

-o-

—¿Música clásica tu también? —preguntó Seth, cuando Bella un día en el prado le confesó que le gustaba pasar horas escuchando piano—. ¿Es que todos los vampiros son unos aburridos o qué?

—Que todos no escuchemos a los Rollings no significa que seamos aburridos —rebatió Bella.

—Demuéstralo —reclamó Seth, antes de que las gotas de agua empezaran a caer y empaparan sus cabellos, su ropa y su cuerpo entero.

—Algún día —prometió Bella, antes de dejarse caer sobre la hierba –húmeda, asquerosa–, acostándose tranquila.

Y Seth pensó que era la ideal para Edward, porque eran jodidamente parecidos.

Pero luego se dio cuenta de cómo las telas caras y finas que estaba usando se le pegaban a las curvas de su cuerpo y le pareció... sexy. Aunque Bella fuera una remilgada que escuchara a Beethoven, los mechones castaños se pegaron a su rostro y Seth tuvo el impulsó de quitarlos.

-o-

—Si sigues corriendo tan lento no llegaremos a Canadá pero ni el mes que viene —Seth no sonríe, hace una mueca perruna.

—Cállate, pulgoso. Que esto fue idea mía en un principio —Bella no sonríe, curva los labios hacia arriba y parece posa para una revista.

—Sí, claro. Sabes que lo que quieres era pasar tiempo a solas conmigo.

Pero ambos sueltan sendas carcajadas al mirarse, para luego mover las piernas más rápido y un 'm_uévete, chupasangre. No tengo todo el día_', cruza el ambiente. Luego '_Lo que digas, chucho. Luego no andes pidiendo descanso_'.

Y ambos saborearon la libertad.

-o-

_Sabes que las cosas están mal cuando soñaste con una chica que no es la indicada_.

-o-

El aliento de Bella sabe a fresas.

Fresas jugosas y rojas, como sus labios y dulces como el aroma de un vampiro.

Seth no sabe ni cómo, ni qué fue lo que sucedió que ahora mismo tiene a la vampiro –¡Vampiro!– agarrada por la cintura y apretándola más a él con cada segundo que pasa.

Le gusta la sensación de los dedos de ella revolviendo su cabello y como si lengua se abre camino dentro de su paladar. Entonces Seth la alza un poco y la pega de la pared, ella no replica, y la besa más fuerte y con más intensidad.

Todo es lujuria, mucha saliva y caricias apresuradas.

Luego Bella alza las piernas y las coloca alrededor de su cuerpo cuando él le sube un poco la camisa y acaricia su piel fría. Seth sabe que están subiendo de nivel y que si siguen no podrán detenerse.

Y la separa.

Con la respiración alterada y el corazón bombardeando sin piedad Seth desea besarla de nuevo pero a la vez no porque sabe que está mal, pero a la ostia con lo malo y lo bueno, y vuelve a unir sus labios con los de ella.

Entonces es Bella quién se vuelve la voz de la razón.

—Esto no está bien... —lo dice muy bajito, tanto que humano común no sería capaz de oírla, pero Seth no es así ni ella tampoco así que la mira, clavando sus ojos negros en el rostro de ella— Edward...

Pero justo después las ansias los embriagan de nuevo y nuevamente la guerra de lenguas, de poder. Seth quisiera no dejar de besarla nunca, porque adora que respire aire helado en su boca y sus manos acaricien su cuello, por más cursi que suene.

-o-

Seth aulló.

"_¿Quieres callarte?_" Leah lo golpeó, enojada "_¡Yo soy la que debería estar chillando!_"

La verdad, la situación era bastante hilarante. En medio del bosque, a espaldas de los demás, en un pequeña reunión secreta. Seth le había contado a Leah lo que le había pasado últimamente, sus sentimientos y lo confundido que sentía. Esta le dio la sentencia final, confirmándole lo que temía.

"_¡Tú no eres quién se imprimió en la chica de su mejor amigo!_"

"_Pero soy la hermana de quien lo hizo._" Su tono es tan decidido que pareciera que con esa zanjara toda la situación "_¡Bella! ¿Seth, no pudiste elegir a otra?_"

Seth, furioso, no quiso responder a su pregunta. A cambio, le soltó un comentario ácido, de esos que el poca veces suelta, pues tiene demasiado corazón como para hacer sufrir a la gente.

"_Uno no elige de quién se imprime, Leah._"

Estuvo seguro de que su hermana reprimía las lágrimas, las ganas de molerlo a golpes y el sentimiento de querer salir huyendo. No sabría decidir cuál de las tres opciones es la mejor. Sintió un poco de remordimiento, pero por ello no arregló lo que había dicho. Sabía que era muy cruel repetirle ciertas palabras que Sam le había dicho una vez, cuando ella, ya después de haberse convertido en lobo, lo había enfrentado a palabras.

"_Cállate._"

Y se fue.

Entonces Seth si lamentó lo que dijo. Pues ya no tenía a nadie como aliado. Los vampiros lo odiarían, los lobos se lo reprocharían todo y le echarían la culpa. Incluso podría desatar la guerra entre ambos. Leah era la única que, si bien no estaba de acuerdo con nada, lo defendería venido el caso.

Ahora no estaba seguro de nada.

-o-

—¿Está Bella? —Preguntó Seth. Alice asintió sin palabras, y le señaló luego con un movimiento de cabeza las escaleras, refiriéndose a su habitación con Edward. No le reclamó, pero tampoco le saludó, como normalmente hacía. Seth tragó saliva—. ¿Y Edward?

Alice alzó la mirada y negó, ahora estaba más preocupado: Edward no estaba, joder, y Bella sí. No era buena señal.

Subió y abrió la puerta sin tocar, lo habrían escuchado -u olido, cualquiera era válido- seguro desde varios metros más allá de la casa.

—¿Bella?

—Oh, ¿cómo estás, Seth? —Le sonrió, mostrándole su blanca y perfecta dentadura. Seth cerró los ojos un momento maldiciéndose mentalmente, para no quedar embobado mirándola.

—Eh... Más o menos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es... sobre ti. No, sobre mí —Seguía confundido, no importaba cuantas cosas le hubiera dicho Leah.

—Te escucho —No parecía enojada, distante o extrañada. Aún no sabría nada, Seth se sorprendió, pues seguro Edward ya lo había oído.

—Imprimé.

Simple, sencillo, directo. Bella lo abrazó al instante y su cuerpo se puso en tensión. ¿Qué hacía _ella_ abrazándolo cuando debería estar corriendo o aferrándose al cuerpo de su esposo?

—¡Eso es maravilloso, Seth! —exclamó irradiando felicidad por todos sus poros—. ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

Sintió que le cayó un yunque encima, _así que por eso se comportaba tan contenta_. No sabía que era ella y ahora a Seth le costaba decirle. Así con la garganta seca y los labios unidos, luchaba para no saltarle encima y besarla hasta que se le acabara el aliento o huir lo suficientemente lejos como para no tener que ver la cara de Edward otra vez, para no ver el reproche en sus ojos.

—Eh...

—¿La conozco? ¿Es alguna estudiante del colegio Quileute?

—Su nombre es Bella —Ve como a la vampiro le cae un bote de agua fría, literalmente, pues se paraliza al instante y abre mucho los ojos. Y sabe que lo entendió, de todos modos no puede dejar de confirmárselo, como si a sí mismo aún tratara de convencerse—. Isabella Swan.

-o-

_Las cosas siempre tienen esa jodida manía de complicarse._

-o-

—Volví.

Una palabra no significa nada, a menos, no si no tiene contexto. Una palabra no significa nada si los labios que la pronuncian no son importantes. Una palabra no es trascendental, no debería, al menos. Pero esta sí lo es.

Jacob le sonríe ampliamente y atrapa su cuerpo entre sus brazos, la escena ya de por sí es rosa, pues el corazón de Seth bombea acelerado.

Pero no porque Jake haya vuelto. Tampoco porque sea gay y lo ame. Ninguna de ellas. Sino porque, maldita sea, esta imprimado de Bella y no es suficiente con decírselo a ella sino que ahora Jake volvió.

Y a él le gusta Bella. Y Seth imprimió de ella. Y ahora se meterá en un gran lío con la manada. (Aparte claro, que de por sí el hecho de haber imprimado en un vampiro no es muy bueno que digamos). Joder, Seth se metió en un problema _muy_ grande.

Ahora, ¿cómo rayos hará para salir de él?

-o-

La besa de nuevo.

Sabe que no está bien y que se supone que vino a despedirse. Porque, _maldita sea_, no puede hacerle esto a Edward, ni a Jake. Pero no puede evitarlo.

La sensación de los labios de Bella moviéndose sobre los suyos, sus manos congeladas moviéndose y despeinando su cabellera, haciendo que se estremezca desde los dedos de los pies hasta la punta de la coronilla. Y escuchar su nombre dicho entre jadeos. Todo es más de lo que el corazón de Seth puede soportar.

—Bella, basta.

Sus frentes pegadas y la respiración de Bella le hela los huesos. Sudado como está, con el cabello pegado al rostro, Seth siente por una vez el peso de la responsabilidad, de anteponer los deseos de los demás ante los demás y toda esa palabrería absurda que nunca había entendido de Edward.

_Edward_.

—Voy a irme.

La preocupación en su iris dorado es tal que Seth siente el impulso de tomarla y hacerla suya allí mismo. Siente sus defensas flaquear, pero tiene que concentrarse –_debe _concentrarse– pues sus objetivos están claros.

—¿Por qué?

Desearía que aún tuviera ojos chocolate, que todo fuera simple. Que siguiera siendo torpe y humana. Y él también. Que no hubiera manada, ni imprimación, ni Edward, ni Jacob. Ni vampiros, que no tuviera que pensar en la diferencia de lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

Pero una mirada basta, Bella comprende y asiente con la cabeza. Seth no está seguro si desea que ella acepte sin más o que tercamente se niegue a todo... que es lo que ocurre.

—Voy contigo.

Sí, Bella no tiene sentido de la supervivencia. Pero también es terca e idiota, Seth lo sabe –ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo a su lado para decir que la conoce– y por tanto comprende que es absurdo replicarle. Al menos, lo intenta.

—Sabes que eres feliz junto a Edward y los Cullen, ahora Jacob regresó y te reirás a su lado el tiempo en que lo hacías al mío —Celos—. Todo... —Seth tragó saliva, tenía un corazón puro, pero estas cursilerías le hartaban— volverá a ser como antes.

Los ojos de Bella se oscurecen y su semblante se vuelve serio, Seth no entiende que le pasa. La duda, luego el miedo, después la decisión, emociones que pasan como flashes.

—No —Un sollozo controlado—. No me pasará esto de nuevo — '_Todo volverá a ser como antes_' era demasiado igual a '_será como si nunca hubiera existido_', lo cual era suficiente para que Bella entrara en pánico—. No vas a dejarme aquí.

-o-

—¿Estas lista?

Seth suda y tiene miedo. Las gotas le caen lentamente enmarcando sus rasgos, la expresión de pánico no lo abandona ni tampoco ese nudo en el estomago, que le promete que todo saldrá mal. Pero Bella asiente con la cabeza y le toma de las manos, lo observa, sonríe. Es un momento tan íntimo que le da miedo romperlo, pero sabe que deben apurarse.

Unos minutos después, están corriendo rumbo a Suramérica, Seth se alegra de que Bella haya aprendido español en sus ratos de ocio. Él tiene la respiración alterada, ella no respira desde el comienzo, porque sabe que si huele el perfume de Edward no tendrá valentía para huir.

Pero sus piernas se mueven veloces, siguen andando. Felices, están cursi y tendrán un final empalagoso y rosa...

—Para ser una vampiro casada, eres algo infiel.

—Para ser un licántropo soltero, estas muy unido a una chica.

O no tanto.

-o-

_No todos podemos ser felices a la vez, alguien siempre tiene que salir herido. El quién es el gran dilema._

-o-

Bella está cazando alguno de los animales de los alrededores del hotel, Seth debería haber salido a comer, o a dormir. Pero no lo hace. Sale de la habitación –no es lujosa porque se negó en redondo a todas las cosas de ricachones, pero tampoco mala– y avanza a pasos lentos pero firmes, sin dirección en particular. Su sexto sentido le advierte que debe regresar, pero no lo hace.

Se encuentra con una gran sorpresa.

—Hey Seth.

Edward está allí, Seth no tiene ni idea de cómo pero supone que debió haber mejorado en rastreo. Tiene las ojeras marcadas, de un violeta intenso, la piel parece aún más pálida y si no fuera vampiro Seth juraría que está enfermo. Está tenso, pues sus movimientos no son tan fluidos, sus ojos siguen dorados, pero hay algo en ellos que parece tornarlos opacos. Se maldice a sí mismo por haberle hecho caso a Bella en cuanto a lo de necesidades humanas. Quiere salir corriendo. Pero luego, se da cuenta de algo: Edward no está enojado.

—Hey Edward.

¿Acaso ese monstruo que revolotea en su barriga, se comió sus piernas o qué? Seth ahora se siente chiquitito comparado con la majestuosidad de Edward.

—¿Cómo estás?

No hay un '_hey tío, siento haberme fugado con tu esposa_', porque no lo siente. Aunque tampoco es la oración adecuada, seguro estará roto por dentro. Pero Seth siente que no lo conoce aún cuando pasó años compartiendo bromas con Edward, porque el chico que está parado frente a él es una máscara que no se nubla de furia. Ni lo ahorca. Ni lo golpea. Ni lo mata en ningún sentido.

Edward no es normal.

_Claro, es un chupasangre. Por supuesto que no es normal__._

Edward esbozó una sonrisa –¡Una sonrisa! ¡Acababa de perder a su esposa y sonreía! –, Seth sentía que no entendía nada. Pero luego, al analizarlo correctamente entendió que clase de sonrisa: No era feliz, por supuesto. Ni elegante, refinada o una carcajada. Era nostálgica, parecía envolver mil tipos de sentimientos pero, a la vez, todo estaba concentrado en la profunda agonía que Seth sabía que sentía entonces.

—En lo que se puede —respondió. Se sintió tentado a preguntarle un '_¿y tú?_', para luego darse cuenta de que no deseaba saber la respuesta, no quería que Edward lo viera con reproche aunque sabía que era lo que merecía. No quería justicia, por más correcta que fuera— ¿Cómo está Jake?

—Embravecido.

No era difícil adivinar eso. Seth frunció el seño; alguien común diría _furioso_, un miembro de su manada diría _arrecho_ y otros incluso _enojado_. Pero Edward decía _embravecido_ con su tono de tengo-cien-años-y-soy-maduro, odioso.

—Lo lamento.

Las palabras brotaron de sus labios antes de que fuera capaz de detenerlas. Aún así, se notó lo que quería decir: No lamentaba haber huido con Bella, lamentaba haber lastimado a sus amigos en el camino. Edward se dio cuenta de eso.

—Supongo al menos, que ya comprendiste lo que todos vimos en Bella, dado que te uniste al grupo.

Seth asintió, sintiendo que esa vez hace cuatros meses –¿sólo cuatro?– en la que le había confesado a Edward que no encontraba nada espectacular o único en su esposa.

—Si es infeliz, sabes que te patearé el trasero, ¿no?

Amenaza en su voz. Seth no sabía si estaba feliz de que hubiera reaccionado, o asustado porque sabía de lo que Edward era capaz.

—Claro.

—Bien, si ella sufre, tú mueres, seas mi amigo o no, lobito.

Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de despedida, para un momento después haber desaparecido. Seth se quedo allí, con el cabello ondeando por el viento, como una patética película mirando el lugar donde antes había estado Edward. Se preguntó entonces si seguían siendo mejores amigos y ladeo la cabeza, por su actitud, seguro que sí, aunque sabía que en el fondo, muy al fondo, sin que Edward mismo lo supiera, le guardaba rencor por lo que había hecho.

Suspiró sonoramente, recordando esas frases idiotas de '_Cada vez que suspiras se te sale un pedazo de tu alma_', pero eso no era cierto, porque estaba con Bella y ella era la felicidad infinita. Toda la que él pusiera desear alguna vez. Estaba imprimado de ella, la amaba y ahora era su mundo. Un mundo que perduraría por los siglos de los siglos, ella era inmortal y él ahora estaba obligado a serlo también.

Se volteó, dispuesto a volver al motel. Necesitaba dormir un poco, luego, besarse un rato con Bella. Aún con todo, esperaba que las cosas pudieran salir sencillas y naturales.

Era un _traidor_ –hacia Edward, hacia Jacob; hacia su manada y los Cullen– y lo sabía, pero podría vivir con ello.

* * *

_Yey! :3 Rose, espero que te haya gustado. Me costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas, así que puede ser triste pero no seré acusada de no ponerle empeño xDDD. 4200 palabras de mucho crack!  
Si llegaste aquí, déjame tu opinión, sugerencia, crítica o lo que desees y será mi regalo de Navidad. ¡Feliz Navidad a Todos!_


End file.
